Factions
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Half-Life Gordon Freeman Characters *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life) *Liu Kang (from Mortal Kombat) *Mr. Bean *Kal-El/Superman (from Superman) *Ryu (from Street Fighter) *Conan Edogawa (from Detective Conan) Counter-Strike Counter-Terrorists SEAL Team-6 Characters *SEAL Team-6 (from Counter-Strike) *Optimus Prime (from Transformers) *Anti-Mage (from Dota 2) *Tamae Honami (from Chibi Maruko-chan) *Taven (from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Naruto Uzumaki (from Naruto) Terrorists Phoenix Connexion Characters *Phoenix Connexion (from Counter-Strike) *Megatron (from Transformers) *Dr. Robotnik (fron Sonic the Hedgehog/Youtube Poop) *Shelly Marsh (from South Park) *Peter Friedkin (from Final Destination 5) *Mr. Angelo Fizz (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Team Fortress Offensive Scout (Runner team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hA9XFzxTTOQ Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet]. Characters *Scout (from Team Fortress 2) *Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Garterbelt (from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Chris McLean (from Total Drama) *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Susie Derkins (from Calvin and Hobbes) Weapons #Scattergun/SPAS-12, the Combat Shotgun and Force-A-Nature/Force of Nature, the Hunting shotgun #Pistol and Bonk! Atomic Punch/Drink #Bat and Sandman/Wooden bat with a ball Soldier (Marine team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=2ENmljQAYXI Team Fortress 2 - The Art of War]. Characters *Soldier (from Team Fortress 2) *Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th) *Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) Weapons #Rocket Launcher/RPG-7, the Rocket Launcher and Direct Hit/Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher #Shotgun and Buff Banner/Battle Banner #Shovel and Equalizer/Pickaxe Pyro (Flamethrower team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=HdXzlV-t8dw Team Fortress 2 - Dreams of Cruelty]. Characters *Pyro (from Team Fortress 2) *Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Megamind *Sally Brown (from Peanuts) *Coraline Jones (from Coraline) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb) Weapons #Flamethrower and Backburner #Flare gun #Fire axe and Axtinguiser/Burning axe Defensive Demoman (Detonator team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rBdQDGGNg8E Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb]. Characters *Demoman (from Team Fortress 2) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (from Stephen King's It) *Hal Stewart/Tighten (from Megamind) *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) *Amy Rose (from Sonic) *Harold Berman (from Hey Arnold!) Weapons #Grenade Launcher #Stickybomb Launcher/Mine thrower, Chargin' Targe/Charge shield and Scottish Resistance #Bottle and Eyelander/Sword Heavy (Main team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PDM2qukzKwg Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme]. Characters *Heavy Weapons Guy (from Team Fortress 2) *Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Margo Gru (from Despicable Me) *Jackie (from Cyberchase) *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) *Momoko "Maruko-chan" Sakura (from Chibi Maruko-chan) Weapons #Minigun/M16 Assault rifle and Natascha/M60 machine gun #Sandwich #Fist and Killing Gloves of Boxing/KGB, the Boxing Gloves Engineer (Constructor team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=6NTfCbfvwM8 Team Fortress 2 - More Gun]. Characters *Engineer (from Team Fortress 2) *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson (from Halo) *Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (from Call of Duty) *Jorgen von Strangle (from The Fairly OddParents) *Knuckles the Echidna (from Sonic) *Magmanamus (from Dexter's Laboratory) Weapons #Frontier Justice/Pump-shotgun #Wrangler/Waggner, the Laser pointer gun #Monkey wrench and Gunslinger/Robot Arm #Construction/Destruction PDA #Sentry Gun and Combat Mini-Sentry Gun #Dispenser #Teleport Unreleased *Gina Falcone (MacDougall) (from Fugget About It) Support Medic (Healer team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=-6NQx4WRRg0 Team Fortress 2 - MEDIC!]. Characters *Medic (from Team Fortress 2) *M. Bison (from Street Fighter) *Reverend Lester Lowe/Werewolf (from Stephen King's Silver Bullet) *Mighty Mouse *Marcie (from Peanuts) *Meg Griffin (from Family Guy) *Robert Doob (from Eye for an Eye (1996 film)) *Terry Chaney (from Final Destination) *Red (aka Bertha/Rebecca) (from South Park) *Rexxar the Beastmaster (from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) *Blair (from Soul Eater) *Fillmore (from Cars 2) *Cyrus "Cyrus the Virus" Grissom (from Con Air) *Mandy (from The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy) *Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Weapons #Syringe Gun/Needlegun and Blutsauger/Bloodseeker, the Vampire needlegun #Medi Gun/Medikit and Kritzkreig/Blitzkreig, the Critical kit #Bonesaw/Hack saw and Ubersaw/Oversaw, the Hack saw Sniper (Marksman team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tw6bThOz8jY Team Fortress 2 - Magnum Force]. Characters *Sniper (from Team Fortress 2) *Beavis (from Beavis and Butt-head) *June (Little Einsteins) (from Little Einsteins) *Dr. Alan Grant (from Jurassic Park) *Murdoc Niccals (from Gorillaz) *Trevor Troublemeyer (from Sidekick) Weapons #Sniper rifle and Huntsman/Bow #Submachine gun (SMG), Jarate/Balloony, the Water balloon and Razorback/Backshield #Kukri Spy (Infiltraitor team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ciL7OKWSu10 Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind You]. Characters *Spy (Team Fortress 2) (from Team Fortress 2) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic SatAM) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Maiev Shadowsong (from Warcraft III: Frozen Throne) *Jimbo Kern (from South Park) *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) Weapons #Revolver and Ambassador/Desert eagle revolver #Knife #Disguise/Kit #Invisible/Watch, Cloak and Dagger/Cloak and Dead Ringer/Feign death #Sapper Unreleased *Peter Friedkin (from Final Destination 5) *Pitch the Boogeyman (from Rise of the Guardian) Day of Defeat Rifleman Characters *Rifleman (from Day of Defeat) *Tintin (from The Adventures of Tintin) and Diablo *Nancy Thompson and Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Arnold Shortman and Harold Berman (from Hey Arnold) *Goku and Frieza (from Dragon Ball) *Charlie Brown and Joe Agate (from Peanuts) Assault Characters *Assault (from Day of Defeat: Source) *Mario and Bowser (from Mario) *Carl "CJ" Johnson and Sergeant Frank Tenpenny (from GTA: San Andreas) *Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and General Grievous (from Star Wars) *White Spy and Black Spy (from Spy vs. Spy) *Calvin and Moe) (from Calvin and Hobbes) Support Characters *Support (from Day of Defeat: Source) *White Spy and Black Spy (from Spy vs. Spy) * * *Aladdin and Jafar (from Aladdin) *Kick Buttowski and Brad Buttowski (from Kick Buttowski) Sniper Characters *Sniper (from Day of Defeat) *Bruce Wayne/Batman and The Joker (from Batman) * * *Mc Gee and Buttsquat (from Camp Lakebottom) *Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman (from South Park) Machine Gunner Characters *Machine Gunner (from Day of Defeat) *Ryu and Akuma (from Street Fighter) * * * * Rocket Characters *Rocket (from Day of Defeat: Source) *Goku (from Dragon Ball) and Dr. Willy (from Megaman) *Master Yo and Night Master (from Yin Yang Yo!) * * * Portal Chell Characters *Chell (from Portal) *Mona Parker (aka Mona the Vampire) (from Mona the Vampire) *Maxwell (from Scribblenauts) *Isabella Garcia-Shapir (from Phineas and Ferb) *Chester Bennington (from Linkin Park) *Sally (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) GLaDOS Characters *GLaDOS (from Portal) *Mom (from Futurama) *Sasuke Uchiha (from Naruto) *Arkady Kirilenko (from Battlefield: Bad Company 2) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Murdoc Niccals (from Gorillaz) Left 4 Dead Survivors in Left 4 Dead Bill Characters *Bill (from Left 4 Dead) *Shrek *Yogi Bear *Miyuki Takara (from Lucky Star) *Doctor Edward Richtofen (from Call of Duty) *Horton the Elephant (from Horton Hears a Who!) Francis Characters *Francis (from Left 4 Dead) *Captain Falcon (from F-Zero *Morshu (from Link: Faces of Evil/Youtube Poop) *Lucy van Pelt (from Peanuts) *Sam Witwicky (from Transformers) *Dagger "White Spy" (from Spy vs. Spy) Louis Characters *Louis (from Left 4 Dead) *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) *Tina Belcher (from Bob's Burger) *Captain Takeo Masaki (from Call of Duty) *The Lorax Zoey Characters *Zoey (from Left 4 Dead) *Matilda Wormwood (from Matilda) *Wendy Testaburger (from South Park) *Stan Smith (from American Dad!) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb) *Arcee (from Transformers: Animated) Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2 Coach *Coach (from Left 4 Dead 2) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Alex the Lion (from Madagascar) *Momoko "Maruko-chan" Sakura (from Chibi Maruko-chan) *Corporal Tank Dempsey (from Call of Duty) *Grinch (from How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) Ellis Characters *Ellis (from Left 4 Dead 2) *Claude (GTA III) (from GTA III) *King Harkinian (from Link: Faces of Evil/Youtube Poop) *Eileen (from Regular Show) *Rigby (from Regular Show) *Glenn Quagmire (from Family Guy) Nick Characters *Nick (from Left 4 Dead 2) *Yogi Bear *Adult Simba (from The Lion King) *Nina Yamada (from Mamotte! Lollipop) *Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (from Call of Duty) *The Cat in the Hat Rochelle Characters *Rochelle (from Left 4 Dead 2) *Nami (from One Piece) *Kelly (from South Park) *Cleveland Brown (from The Cleveland Show) *Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls) *Elita 1 (from Transformers Animated) Unreleased Team Fortress 2 Guard Dog Characters *Guard Dog (from Team Fortress 2) *Mufasa (from The Lion King) *A dog (from The Good Son) *Attack Dog (from Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2) *Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) *Goddard (from Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) *Kodiak Bear (from The Edge (1997 film)) *Clear's dog (from Final Destination) *Sparky (from South Park) *Terran Goliath (from Starcraft) *Death (from Soul Eater) *Mel Dorado (from Cars 2) *Misha (from Warcraft III: Frozen Throne) *Marecraft Carrier (from Battle Bears: Zombies) *Gummy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Weapons #The Hanger/Two gattling gun #The Helper/Claw #The Hater/Torch Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:War at the Chrome Heroes Category:Half-Life Category:Counter-Strike Category:Team Fortress Category:Day of Defeat Category:Portal Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Groups